Cold Flames
by dominantgilbert
Summary: Damon and Elena have been married for two years. What happens when Elena find her loving husband cheating on her in their own home?


**AN: So this is sorta a first chapter introduction kind of thing. Going to see where it goes :D**

Elena came home late that evening, as usual. Working as a paralegal in a leading law firm had its perks but at that moment in time all she wanted to do was whine about how tiring the work load is.

As she opened the door to her house she mumbled, "I'm home, honey," fully well knowing that Damon would be sleeping but old habits die hard.

She shuffled throw their dark living room and scooped up Percy, their cat, as she walked down the hall to their bedroom. Opening the door she saw him sitting up in bed and reading some book that she hadn't seen around the house before.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise and by now fully well noticing that he was completely naked under their blanket.

"What kind of husband would I be if I let my tired wife come home to a dark house with no one awake?" He said, smirking at her.

She put up Percy in front of her face and sarcastically announced, "Percy was waiting for me and he greeted me well before you did, so not exactly a sleeping house."

He softly laughed as he got out of bed, giving her a good look at all of him, and he pulled her into him. He softly moved his hand down her arms and held her hands whispering, "I missed you today," into her ears.

Elena laughed at him, stumbling out of his grasp. "As charming and well ... attractive as you are Mr. Salvatore, the comfy bed in front of me is practically calling my name and I will answer to that call as soon as I get my clothes off," she said, winking at him.

"Fine," he fake pouted in her direction and climbed into the bed, taking the entire blanket and wrapping himself with it.

Elena sighed as she undid the buttons on her shirt and slowly slipped the pencil skirt down her long, smooth legs. Pulling up her hair into a loose ponytail, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers from Damon's grasp.

Her reasoning behind not wanting to partake in what he was planning had nothing to do with her being tired. She forgot tired when she was with Damon. To simply put it, the reason is that she is about a hundred percent sure that the love of her life had cheated on her.

Damon is the same Damon he has been for six years now. They had their rough start at the beginning but in time she fell in love with him and now here they are. They've only been married for two years now and it was great, until she discovered the cheating.

Damon doesn't know that she knows and she really doesn't know how to come about it. She could easily pretend that she doesn't know and continue being the way they are. She just loves him too much to break anything between them.

But he did cheat on her.

It was one of her later than the usual late days and she had called him earlier telling him that she'll probably sleep at Bonnie's house, her friend who also works at her law firm, because the long ride to her house would not be worth it with her early morning shift the next day.

Her dick of a boss was actually kind that evening and surprisingly enough told her to go home early. She thought against calling Damon, hoping to surprise him.

She was excitedly opening the door when she heard noises from inside the house. One voice was Damon's and another was some woman that she had never heard before.

She slowly walked down the hall to their bedroom but stopped at the guest room only to see Damon on top of some blond.

She was sure that the blond saw her but at that point she really didn't care. She ran out of the house, climbed into the car, and spent the entire night crying in an empty parking lot outside some indoor park.

Damon hadn't noticed her walking in or running out.

Thinking back on it now ... at least he had the decency to not fuck that girl on their bed.

Elena was plenty curious about the whole thing, now having three months to think about that very scene every waking moment. She had long ago assumed that the blond may be that secretary that he told her that he fired.

Damon owns another law firm, funnily enough, even bigger than the one she works in. And being in charge he has probably had more secretaries than she could count. She fully well knew that he husband was an absolute dick head to anyone outside his loved ones circle so she wasn't really surprised.

But now, after seeing Damon on top of the blond, she is thinking that those secretaries are not leaving on their one accord.

She woke up that morning only to find Damon's side of the bed empty. Leave it to him to decide to leave early for work on her day off. Damon really is not the most responsible but being that his firm practically runs on his money nobody cares.

He could have fully well taking the day off to be a good husband to her, as he yesterday wanted to be, but he decided to be a good boss instead.

It occurred to her that she could probably visit the workplace and observe Damon's brand new secretary. If what she's thinking is true then he has probably already gotten into her pants.

God, when did she start thinking of her husband like that and when did it become so easy to do so? What if she was wrong? What if that was only a onetime thing? What if it was simple slip up?

But she knew better, and she hated that she did.


End file.
